The Power of Love
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: This is dedicated to my good friend, R.G. Wolfblade! Its a wedding featuring Kasumi and a special OC charcater. R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!
1. Default Chapter

The Power of Love

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: This is dedicated to my good friend R.G. Wolfblade. For his request, this songfic pairs him with his anime lady love, Kasumi from Dead or Alive.

Darien: If he is reading this, I hope he and his sister like it.

I do not own Dead or Alive or "The Power of Love" by Celine Dion.

Now, on with the songfic!)

It was July 26th, 2005. Today was a very fine day, the afternoon sky clear of clouds and the sun shining down in all its glory. A cool breeze set in, making the day very comfortable for all. It was particularly good for a certain young man that was walking in the woods in Japan. His name was R.G. Wolfblade, an advance student of the martial arts and a shinobi to boot.

Today was a good day for him, and for a reason. Right now, he was heading for a wedding. His own to be precise. He had gathered together all of the members of his clan to celebrate this momentous occasion. The woman he was going to be wed to was none other then the legendary beauty and ninja… Kasumi.

A year ago, the young man came across the runaway ninja-girl and it was love at first-sight. Instantly, the two hit it off pretty well. That is, until her clan came around and tried to eradicate her. However, R.G showed that he was not one to be trifled with. Using his ninja skills, he quickly and easily defeated the assassins badly. According to him, no one was going to harm Kasumi again.

Now, they were ready to tie the knot. The clan members in his group made a pact that they would protect the couple at all costs from outside interference, which included from other ninja clans. Kasumi was very happy and astounded that R.G would go to all that trouble, just for her.

"Whoa! I'm going to be late!", the young man exclaimed before bursting into the forest at blazing speed.

At the clan house

Kasumi was with Julie, R.G.'s young sister, in her home. She was preparing for the wedding, and was a little nervous about the entire affair. Julie assured her time and time again that everything was going to be alright, that her brother was going to do his best to fulfill their needs.

"Kasumi-chan, you and my brother are going to be a great couple. Perhaps one that will bring a whole new concept of honor and meaning for the clans.", Julie said as she twisted Kasumi's hair in a long braid.

Kasumi turned and smiled at the small child. "Thanks, Julie-chan. I really hope that R.G. and myself have a nice, long life together.".

Soon, a female ninja clad in purple entered the room. She said it was time, and Kasumi took her cue to rise up and exit the home. As soon as she left the front door, the sight of her soon-to-be husband greeted her. He was grinning big time, his ninja outfit a bit ruffled from his run in the forest.

"Whew! I almost didn't make it!", he stated while having a hand at the back of his head.

Kasumi just giggled lightly and kissed the young man on the cheek. "Good to see that you try to be punctual, R.G.-kun.", she whispered.

In about 25 minutes, the ceremony started. In the middle of the village stood the clan members of the ninja group, families included. Swaying over the event was the Clan Elder, a man whose age and wisdom were equal to his experience and skills. He too was married, for 35 years to be precise.

R.G. was now at the head of the ceremony, awaiting his bride and soon-to-be wife. He was excited, and nervous as well. He was going to take a big leap here, yet he was confident enough to see it through to the very end.

When Kasumi appeared, a song played into the crowd. The ninja clan that R.G. belonged too believed to mix tradition with modern times. So, thanks to Julie, a song played from a CD player. The artist was an American woman by the Celion Dion, and the song was _The Power of Love_.

_The whispers in the morning_

_Of lovers sleeping tight_

_Are rolling like thunder now_

As I look into your eyes 

Kasumi was now at the end of the aisle, looking towards the Clan Elder and R.G. who was waiting for her. She smiled at him, remembering all that he had vowed to her earlier on. He would always be there to love her, care for her, and protect her… no matter what the cost.

_I hold onto your body_

_And feel each move you make_

_Your voice is warm and tender_

A love I could not forsake 

R.G. Wolfblade watched as his bride slowly walked over to where he was, very much happy that his dream was now reality. The most beautiful and intelligent woman in the world, according to him at least, was going to spend her life with him. He promised with all his heart and soul that he was going to do everything he could to provide for both of them.

_Chorus_

_'Cause I'm your lady_

_And you are my man_

_Whenever you reach for me_

I'll do all I can 

Soon, Kasumi arrived to stand by R.G.'s side. The Clan Elder started the ceremony off, announcing on why the clan was now together and what it meant to be united in matrimony. The couple paid little heed to what he said, only looking into each other's eyes and seeing the warmth and love that was… spectacular.

_Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms_

_When the world outside's too_

_Much to take_

_That all ends when I'm with you._

All of the chaos that Kasumi had endured; running from her own clan, fighting and avoiding her half-sister Ayane, and also searching for her brother… it was all over. Never again would she have to leave anyone she loved, nor would they have to suffer by her clan's hands. It was all over now.

_Even though there may be times_

_It seems I'm far away_

_Never wonder where I am_

'Cause I'm always by your side 

Soon, the Clan Elder asked for the couple's attention. The two ninjas gave it to him, and the Elder asked, "R.G. Wolfblade, do you wish to take Kasumi has your life-long mate and companion?".

R.G. answered clearly, "I do. For the rest of my life, I do.".

_Repeat first chorus_

The Elder turned to Kasumi and asked her the same thing. She answered, "I do.". When that was all said and done, the Elder asked if there was anyone who objected to this union. Fortunately, no one made a sound or word. That was good, considering that Kasumi and R.G. where now staring at the crowd, daring for anyone to object.

_Second Chorus_

_We're heading for something_

_Somewhere I've never been_

_Sometimes I am frightened_

_But I'm ready to learn_

Of the power of love 

When no one spoke, the ceremony continued. "By the power entrusted to me by the Kami, I pronounce both of you to be life-long partners.", the Elder declared. It was at the precise moment that Kasumi and R.G. entered a most passionate kiss that took each other's breath away. The clans clapped their hands, joyed the union of two people in love.

_The sound of your heart beating_

_Made it clear_

_Suddenly the feeling I can't go on_

_Is light years away_

_Repeat first chorus_

_Repeat second chorus_

The two made their way out of the crowd, to pair of horses that were awaiting for them just outside the town. R.G. and Kasumi were given a good farewell from all, going to their honeymoon and all. As soon as they loaded up, they rode off towards their honeymoon hideaway.

For both of them, paradise was now here. As they rode off into the forest, one thing was on their minds… they would now be able to show one another the deep love they had for each other.

(Author's Notes: R.G., I hope you like this one. Everyone, I hope you all have enjoyed this songfic here.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	2. Christmas

A Merry Little Christmas

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi, everyone. This little chapter here is once again dedicated to my good friend R.G. Detillion, and since it's the holiday spirit, he gets his wish.

Darien: We hope he, and also you all out there enjoy it too.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Kasumi Detillion, wife to R.G. Detillion and mother to their newborn daughter Niko. The family had settled down near Domino City, well outside the city limits in the country. Kasumi was feeding her little bundle of joy while waiting for her husband to come home from work.

R.G. had gotten a job at Kaiba Corporations, working as the lead officer in Seto Kaiba's security squad. Julie, his little sister, was dating Mokuba and both were able to convince Kaiba to hire him. His skills were top-notch, and his training with Kasumi earlier on helped him achieve the rank of Captain.

R.G. was now getting off; glad his shift was over and very anxious to return home to see his wife and daughter. One of the security guards that were under his command saw him walk by. "Say, boss? Are you taking the week off for Christmas vacation?" he asked.

The young man sighed and answered "Sadly, no. I was only able to convince Kaiba to allow me three days off. After that, its back to work."

The guy patted R.G's shoulder in sympathy and said "Tough break. But, cheer up. At least you'll have some time off to spend the vacation with your family."

The husband of Kasumi smiled a little and replied, "Yeah, you have a point. Well, see ya later Bass." The two officers departed, R.G. getting into his sleek black Camero and driving off from underneath the building.

'I hope Kasumi and Julie haven't decorated the tree yet. We're supposed to do it as a family!' he thought as he sped off to leave Domino City.

Kasumi was cleaning the dishes, putting her daughter to bed and all, when Julie came in. The little girl was full of energy, and she used it mostly to either annoy her big brother or with Mokuba when they went out on dates. "Hi, Kasumi! Is that big lug of a brother here?" the energetic girl asked playfully.

Kasumi giggled and replied, "No, he's not here yet. Don't worry, he'll be back shortly."

Julie pouted cutely and muttered "He better. Today's the day we decorate the tree, and I don't want him to miss out!"

In a few moments, a car pulled up and a loud honk came out. "Big brother!" Julie squealed in delight as she ran outside to greet him. Kasumi dried her hands with a towel and followed Julie outside, walking rather gracefully. When she came to the outside world, she smiled at seeing her husband hugging Julie.

"Hey! How's my little bratty sister doing, eh?" he asked playfully. That earned a little smack on the arm from her.

"I'm doing fun, ya big lug. Come on, its time to decorate the tree!" she answered back while pushing him towards the home. What she did succeed in was pushing him towards the arms of his loving wife. Both shared a hug and a kiss, both of which earned a mock-gag from Julie.

"Its good to see you, husband of mine." Kasumi whispered to him.

R.G. smiled and replied "Its always a treat to see your lovely face, my dear wife." The two left to go back inside while Julie tagged along.

When they got inside, Julie closed the door and Kasumi went upstairs to check on Niko. "Hey, bro! Let's put on some music tunes while we decorate!" the little bundle of energy exclaimed. Even before R.G. could answer, Julie put in a music CD into the DVD player in the living room. Soft, soothing music filtered into the air and the lyrics sung by a woman came on.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Let your heart be light_

From now on our troubles will be out of sight 

Kasumi came down with a sleepy Niko, who smiled at her mother and at R.G. The young man kissed the forehead of his beautiful daughter, who just giggled slightly and yawned. The parents laughed, and R.G. and Julie got to work on decorating the Christmas tree.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Make the Yule-tide gay_

_From now on our troubles will be miles away_

So have yourself a merry little Christmas now 

The siblings decorated the tree with glass colored balls, special decorations that held great significance, and put on fuzzy golden/silver streamers all around the tree. The multi-colored flashing lights were a nice touch, and Kasumi was taking pictures of the entire event.

_Here we are as in olden days,_

_Happy golden days of yore_

_Faithful friends who are dear to us,_

Gather near to us once more 

They were halfway finished when the doorbell rang, and Julie opened the door to have Tina, Lei Fang, Ayame, Hitomi, Helena, Lisa, Bass, Zack, Hayabusa, Ein, Lee, and many more standing outside. Kasumi welcomed them all in, and the good times started to really roll. The guests said hi, and some started to help decorate the rest of the tree.

_Through the years, we'll always be together_

_If the Fates allow_

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough_

And have yourself a merry little Christmas now 

Seto and Mokuba Kaiba were the last guests to arrive, and it was Mokuba and Julie who put the finishing touches on the tree. R.G. and Kasumi lifted up the two, and together they put on the Christmas Star. It lit up brightly and bathed the room in a warm, yellow glow.

R.G. wrapped in arm around Kasumi and his daughter, kissing both of them on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, my family." he whispered to them.

Kasumi snuggled into him and replied "Merry Christmas to you too, love."

The night went on, as the bonds between friends, family, and loved ones grew strong. Christmas was a special holiday for all, including DOA fighters.

(Author's Notes: Well, I hope you enjoyed this little side-chapter here. Happy holidays, and good luck with everything!

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


End file.
